


Dark enough

by HeiwaKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiwaKitsune/pseuds/HeiwaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny was in the clock tower, the school empty. She couldn't attend it, the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the song Dark enough. They belong to J.K.Rowling and Amanda Lopiccolo, respectively.
> 
> A/N: after some complains, I decided to revise all my songfics to better confer around the copyright parameters. So, while there will still be lyrics, I have decided to only include those whom have the most importance to the story.

Ginny was in the clock tower, the whole school empty. Except for her. She couldn't attend it. She couldn't attend the funeral. She wasn't strong enough.

 

'' **There is a girl..."**

 

Ginny could recall numerous of such memories. That big, heartfelt smile with the blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. She could still hear that happy, carefree laugh.

 

" **She's tall and she's smart..."**

 

And she was exactly like that. Most considered her crazy, eccentric, but she was beautiful in her own way. She always shined brighter than the sun.

 

" **How does someone so perfect,**

**Feel so insecure?..."**

 

Ginny should have realized it. Before it was too late. But she didn't, she hadn't recognized the signs. And now, she pays the prize. They all paid the prize.

 

" **As to scar her skin with cuts and burns**

**And still want to hurt more..."**

 

" **As if her mind isn't dark enough..."**

 

It all began to make sense to her; the long sleeves, her fascination with the fire. She hates herself all the more for only now realizing the severity of her situation. And for that, she cries all the more, not even attempting to dry her eyes. Why should she, they will only be replaced just as fast.

 

" **But all she does is close her eyes**

**And enter her mind..."**

 

Where were the adults? Why hadn't they done something? How was she to trust them to help the students, when they hadn't seen something like this happening? She hates them. She HATES them, but most of all she hates and blames herself.

 

" **How does someone so loving,**

**Learn to hate her own guts?..."**

 

No matter what the others say, she still thinks she should have done something. But she hadn't and so it's her fault. She was to blame for her inaction.

 

" **Who yesterday took**

**The breath that was her last..."**

 

" **As to scar her skin with cuts and burns**

**And still want to hurt more...''**

 

''It hurts, doesn't it?'' asked Harry, having found her watching the falling rain. As if the earth, as if Gaea herself, was crying for the deceased girl. Ginny didn't answer. She just turned into his gentle embrace. Burying her face in his chest, she hates herself even more.

 

For she wasn't strong or brave enough to attend the funeral of her best friend, Luna.

 


End file.
